


Poesía en el teléfono.

by MonroeN



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Inspired by Poetry, One Shot, Poetry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonroeN/pseuds/MonroeN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sábado por la noche. Su misión, Ángeles, es sobrevivir una vez más al encanto de esa hechizante voz en el teléfono.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poesía en el teléfono.

**Author's Note:**

> Este oneshot está inspirado en "There is a lady sweet and kind" recitada por Tom Hiddleston (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KMO_WumcaC8&feature=youtu.be&t=9s). Enjoy it :)

\- ¡Buenas noches, amantes del firmamento oscuro! Aquí el Ángel número uno reportándose con su bello público. –Sonó de repente esa voz en sus auriculares, sorprendiéndolo.

No sabía porqué se sorprendía, todas las noches de sábado empezaban igual desde hacía varios meses cuando había encontrado ese programa de radio.  
Cerca de las tres de la madrugada del sábado se cortaba la transmisión y comenzaba a oírse una seguidilla de tono bajos, por momentos insoportables, como un solo de bajo demoniaco y provocador. Y en esa sensación de estar en arenas movedizas hasta el maldito cuello, completamente quieto, simplemente dejándote morir, aparece esa voz rasgando la fría y profunda oscuridad de la muerte, sacándote de nuevo a la superficie.

\- Ángel número dos diciendo presente en esta tranquila y fresca noche de verano. 19º y una suave brisa que acaricia suavemente tu rostro. ¿Te sientes solo o sola? La brisa siempre te querrá.

Él dejó ir una pequeña carcajada en una exhalación, incorporando un poco la cabeza para sentir la fría corriente de aire que le alborotó un poco el pelo. Se imaginó que así debería sentirse ser acariciado por la mano del Ángel número dos, un mimo tibio casi álgido, y dulce.

\- Y saben que pueden llamarnos y decirnos lo que deseen, proponer temas de debate e intenten que no sean tan problemáticos como los de la semana pasada porque no podemos comprar más _cassettes_ para la contestadora, o al menos donen dinero a la causa. Ángel número tres deseosa de escucharlos _as always, ladies and gentlemen._

Jadeó débilmente. Escuchar al Ángel número tres protestar y luego poner ese penetrante y seductor tono para cuando hablaba en inglés, le provocaba un glorioso cosquilleo en la piel, en ese lugar centímetros más abajo de la hebilla de su cinturón.

\- Ángel uno, ¿tienes ya la música? –Preguntó el Ángel dos.

\- Disfrutemos unos minutos del soundtrack de la película _Once_. Este sábado tiene ganas de ser un sábado para el recuerdo, ¿no lo sienten así? –El tono decayó hasta ser un tono íntimo, como si te susurrara directo en el oído.- ¿No se sienten un poco… melancólicos, tal vez? ¿No se han juntado a beber unas cervezas con amigos y salió la frase “te acuerdas de…”?

Hubo una pequeña pausa en la que se escuchó un pequeño suspiro apesadumbrado, y luego el Ángel uno cambió al mismo tono jovial de siempre.

\- Si no lo hicieron es buen momento de llamarlos, de escribirles y decirles que nos sintonicen, para que nosotros con amor los golpeemos fuerte en sus corazones con recuerdos nostálgicos. Disfrutemos de _Leave_ , de Glen Hansard, para comenzar la noche allá arriba, en las estrellas y mantenerlos allí hasta que la claridad nos devuelva a los ataúdes.

El rasgueo de una guitarra triste y desesperada irrumpió en la noche de sábado. Luego, la voz de Glen, resignada y un poco rencorosa, se sumó al tren que acababa de partir en una nube de vapor, con destino a un lugar mágico.

_“ ‘I can't wait forever’ is all that you said before you stood up. And you won't disappoint me, I can do that myself. But I'm glad that you've come, now if you don't mind leave, leave and free yourself at the same time. Leave, leave, I don't understand, you've already gone…”_

Él, con una profunda exhalación se sacó los zapatos, dejándolos bien acomodados debajo de la mesa; se recostó en la silla de su juego de jardín y puso los pies sobre la mesa, disfrutando de la soledad que le brindaba la terraza de su casa.  
Recostó la cabeza en el respaldo dejando que los acordes tristes lo invadieran y deleitándose con ellos como Ángel uno pidió; dejando que Ángel dos lo acariciara por todo el cuerpo con el viento; y transformando en su mente el inglés robusto de Glen en el cántico seductor de Ángel tres.  
Para cuando la canción terminó, había entrado en una especie de trance que Ángel tres se encargó de ponerle un fin y volverlo a la realidad despacio.

- _I hope you have enjoyed this melody. I guess, this night will be an Irish night,_ ¿no es cierto, uno?

\- Puede ser, puede ser. No lo sé, quizás los sorprenda.

\- Tenemos un llamado, nuestro primer kamikaze de la noche. Ángel tres al habla, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?

\- Buenas noches, soy Reina Asesina. Llamaba para decir que la película _Once_ es una jodida mierda.

\- ¡Reina mía, amiga de mi corazón! –Estalló Ángel uno con hiriente sarcasmo. Él rió con regocijo, le encantaban las peleas entre las dos damas.- Dices que la película no te gustó porque yo elegí el soundtrack.

\- Debes aceptar que es malísima.

\- Yo creo que…

\- No me importa lo que opines porque no tienes una simple idea coherente en esa cabeza. –Le cortó la frase con tono autoritario.- Porque la semana pasada…

\- Oh no, ahí volvió la dictadora. Me exasperas, Reina mía, me exasperas. –La interrumpió.- _I'm glad that you've come, now if you don't mind leave. LEAVE AND FREE YOURSELF AT THE SAME TIME!_ –Le dijo como un predicador le habla a sus fieles, envalentonándose cada vez más contra el demonio en cada palabra y se oyó un golpe seco.

\- ¿Otra vez le cortas? –Preguntó divertida Ángel tres.

\- Si viniera a conversar conmigo en forma pacífica, quizás le doy dos minutos más al aire.

\- Deberías calmarte un poco y…

La conversación siguió sus rumbos, hubo otros llamados, otras canciones y la noche se tornó poética y desgarradora, adentrándose de a poco en los terrenos de lo inmoral, de lo obsceno.  
 _Sexo, drogas y Rock & Roll, baby._  
Casi al finalizar el programa, él tomó su teléfono y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo marcó el número de la radio. Seis tonos de marcado y luego la dulce voz de Ángel uno lo recibió cálidamente.

\- Bienvenido, nuestro más bello ángel de la tentación, esperaba tu llamado en este momento donde la charla se ha ido por las ramas de lo pecaminoso. ¿Vas a honrarnos con algo, oh poderoso Bel?

Ángel Bel era un hombre que llamaba cada sábado en el último cuarto de hora de programa. Todas las noches decía una poesía, si estaba muy inspirado algún verso, y cortaba. No decía nombre ni ningún otro dato; y si los Ángeles querían llamarlo, su teléfono estaba apagado toda la semana.

\- _Roses are red, violets are blue. When I masturbate, I think only of you._

Los tres Ángeles gimieron profundamente al unísono. Escuchar a su Ángel Bel hablar las elevaba a la gloria misma, podían hacerle cosquillas a Dios.

\- ¡Oh, si! –Gimió el Ángel dos.

\- _My Lord, can you tell me more, please?_ –Ahora el que gimió fue él.

Simplemente no podía resistirse a ese inglés tan seductor.  
Comenzó a recitar tranquilamente una bella poesía, y parecía que el mundo entero había hecho silencio para escucharlo.

> _There is a lady sweet and kind,_   
>  _Was never face so pleas'd my mind;_   
>  _I did but see her passing by,_   
>  _And yet I love her till I die._
> 
> _Her gesture, motion, and her smiles,_   
>  _Her wit, her voice, my heart beguiles,_   
>  _Beguiles my heart, I know not why,_   
>  _And yet I love her till I die._
> 
> _Her free behaviour, winning looks,_   
>  _Will make a lawyer burn his books;_   
>  _I touch'd her not, alas! not I,_   
>  _And yet I love her till I die._
> 
> _Had I her fast betwixt mine arms,_   
>  _Judge you that think such sports were harms,_   
>  _Were't any harm? no, no, fie, fie,_   
>  _For I will love her till I die._
> 
> _Should I remain confinèd there_   
>  _So long as Phoebus in his sphere,_   
>  _I to request, she to deny,_   
>  _Yet would I love her till I die._
> 
> _Cupid is wingèd and doth range,_   
>  _Her country so my love doth change:_   
>  _But change she earth, or change she sky,_   
>  _Yet will I love her till I die._

Los tres Ángeles prácticamente se estaban derritiendo, muriendo en sus confortables sillas, pero no emitían sonido por miedo a perderse un jadeo, un suspiro o una palabra.  
Estaban viviendo la experiencia más satisfactoria y sensual de sus vidas. Así como sucede en el momento de la muerte, sus almas se desprendían de sus cuerpos y se elevaban a un cosmos donde bailaban una ferviente danza de amor escandaloso e indecente con esa voz.  
Esa voz que las volvía locas y era más poderosa que cualquier droga en el mundo.  
Cuando el Ángel Bel colgó, ninguna fue capaz de decir adiós; el primer tema que encontró el Ángel uno en su computadora comenzó a sonar.  
Las tres se observaron, parecía que habían batallado contra mil demonios.  
El mundo siguió dando vueltas, como si nada hubiera pasado…

**Hasta el sábado que viene.**


End file.
